


Drunk Off Your Taste

by Vivis_Heart



Series: Rare Pair Hell (NSFW) [5]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: ChuuVi, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivis_Heart/pseuds/Vivis_Heart
Summary: Drunk ChuuVi no one asked for





	Drunk Off Your Taste

Jiwoo was slightly intoxicated from a gathering with friends, and after falling down a few too many times, Kahei decided to cut her off. They lingered at the party for another hour, and she had hoped that Jiwoo would have sobered up a bit, but she was still as intoxicated as before, and a bit more handsy.

During their drive home, Jiwoo decided she wanted her girlfriend’s attention. Whining and squirming in the passenger seat, as Kahei drove them home. Complaining about how she wants to be kissed, and that was such a good girl today, and while she would normally agree, she couldn’t really give the affirmation that Jiwoo wanted.

At least now while driving.

Stumbling through the apartment lobby and into the elevator, Jiwoo started her antics again. This time she had both arms wrapped around her girlfriend giving puppy eyes at the older woman. Hoping that giving a small peck would hold Jiwoo over until they made it to their place, Kahei indulged her, knowing the risk of making out in the elevator. She was all for it, but Jiwoo not so much. 

She was so adorably shy.

Drunk Jiwoo, not so much. It was if she was a whole different person, and this was the first time since they started dating that she’s seen Jiwoo like this. She knows that she’s not very fond of alcohol, especially when Kahei indulges in it. Often complains of the taste of it on her lips when she would get home. So it truly surprised the Chinese woman when Jiwoo mentioned wanting to cut loose and drink.

Nothing could prepare her for an aggressive Jiwoo, as she slid her hands from her waist to her ass. The form fitting jeans she was wearing doing nothing but making it easy for Jiwoo to fondle her assets. “Baby, we’re not home yet.” She couldn’t help but laugh, especially once the pout came out again, she couldn't help but lean down and kiss it away, leaving Jiwoo breathless. “I’m not up for giving a show to anyone who may need a ride. Be patient.”

Her words must of made it through the alcohol muddled mind of her girlfriend, as she backed off a bit. Her hands returning to her waist, but she was still clinging to her like she was her life line. 

It was cute.

Surviving the ride up and making it to their front door, Kahei sighed as once again a roaming hand started to feel up her ass. “Jiwoo.” She warned again, only to hear giggles in her ear, followed by her lips ghosting against her neck. Trying to open the door while her drunk girlfriend felt her up was getting harder and harder by the second. 

“Behave.”

She felt Jiwoo tense up behind her, it was often she had to use her dominating voice in public, but it still got the desired effect from her girl. She stopped for now. Just long enough for them to stumble through the door. Kahei barely had time to kick off her shoes, before Jiwoo once again attached her mouth to her jaw. “Seriously, what’s up with you? You’re acting like I haven’t touched you in weeks.”

Jiwoo simply nuzzled closer, all she knew is that she wanted to kiss her girlfriend, to explore and taste her. But Kahei wasn’t being nice, she kept growling at her, and she wasn’t having it. Without warning, she bite down where the older woman’s pulse would be. The groan she got only making her smirk, she wanted to hear more.

Completely unprepared for the attack, Kahei’s hand immediately tangled itself in Jiwoo’s hair, unconsciously holding her in place as she continued her assault. It would seem as if drunk Jiwoo was on a mission, and it was slowly turning her on. Usually she got off on giving Jiwoo whatever she wanted, as she was her precious baby girl. But this was a different person, and for the first time Kahei wasn’t the hunter, she was the prey.

Swallowing nervously, Kahei couldn't help but tilt her head, exposing more of her neck to Jiwoo. The brunette simply hummed at the offering, as her hands started to explore the woman before her. Her girlfriend in her opinion was perfect, a mix of soft and hard. Her stomach was deliciously toned, and she wanted nothing more than to leave bites there as well.

Maybe she will.

As much as she was enjoying herself with Kahei pressed against the wall, she wanted to move this somewhere she could have even easier access to her girlfriend. Mumbling something, Jiwoo pulled back, her pout back as she started to tug her girlfriend to their bedroom. 

Kahei barely had time to catch her breath as she relocated. Before she knew it, she was pushed against their bed. Looking up, she couldn’t fight the shiver as she looked up at her girlfriend. Jiwoo had just removed her shirt before climbing onto the bed. The pale skin before was tempting to reach out and mark, but something in the back of her mind told her that was a bad idea right now. She didn’t know what she could get away with right now, and really didn’t want to deal with a more aggressive Jiwoo.

“You’re wearing too much clothes, Unnie.” The slurred words made Kahei smile, but the grabby hands made her gasp. It would seem that a drunk Jiwoo was even more impatient that she thought. All she could do was sit up and help her drunken girlfriend remove her shirt. 

It was going to come off sooner or later anyway. “So pretty.” Jiwoo hummed, burying her face between her breast. It was her favorite place after all. She scattered feathery kisses wherever she could, before complaining about the bra being in her way. Luckily it was a front clasp, and Jiwoo’s motor skills weren’t that bad, as she able to remove it with relative ease. The pleased hum leaving her mouth as she took in the sight before her.

Her girlfriend was so pretty.

Without pause, she engulfed one of the hardening nipples into her mouth. Her tongue teasingly playing with the nub in her mouth. The moans coming from Kahei only fueling her actions. Cursing to herself, Kahei couldn’t do much beside fist the bed under her. She could feel Jiwoo smiling as she continued her actions.

Not to ignore the twin, she brought her hand up to tweak and play with it, rolling it between her fingers. She knew Kahei had sensetive nippples, and could with the right amount of attention, get off on that stimulation alone. But that’s not how Jiwoo wanted to get her off.

No she had bigger plans.

When she felt that she had given enough attention to her breast, Jiwoo continued her journey south. A frown making its way onto her face, as she came across another obstacle. Kahei’s pants. Whining softly, she turned her gaze up to her panting girlfriend. Her happily rising chest and flushed face filling the younger girl with a sense of pride.

Realizing that Jiwoo had once again paused her actions, Kahei looked down and swallowed a moan. The darkness in Jiwoo’s eyes only made her more aroused, and the hands at her waist squeezing with impatients made her want to roll her eyes. Of course she wanted her to remove her own pants, make everything easier for her.

Rolling her hips upward, Kahei began to quickly undo her pants, and Jiwoo watched as if it was the most important thing of her life. Fighting another blush, Kahei struggled momentarily, as her pants got stuck halfway down her legs. “Baby, you gotta move or help me.”

Nodding, Jiwoo gripped the fabric and tugged with a surprising show of strength. The pants came off like it was nothing, and was thrown aside like nothing. Settling herself back where was before hand, Jiwoo muttered something before she started kissing trailing kisses down Kahei’s toned stomach. She enjoyed the way it would quiver under her lips.

Bucking her hips, the older of the two gasped when Jiwoo reached her panty line, and nipped at it teasingly, taking the elastic between her teeth and pulled back, just to release it. The snap making her groan. She hated being teased when she was already embarrassingly aroused. Just when she was going to growl a warning and take matters into her own hands, a choked gasp escaped her lips, as she felt a kiss press up against the cloth of her underwear, right where her aching clit was.

The kiss turned into multiple, then Jiwoo’s tongue started to press against the aching bundle of nerves, the pressure wasn’t enough and Kahei was about to beg. Tangling a hand into the brunettes hair, she muttered a “Please.”

Much to her displeasure, Jiwoo pulled away. She heard her girlfriend giggle, as she hooked her fingers around the last piece of fabric blocking her path. She took her time watching as the prize of the night was revealed to her. The wet, glistening sex before her was practically begging to be lapped at by her eager tongue.

Biting her lip, Kahei couldn’t help take in the sight before her. Jiwoo, her sweet Jiwoo was being nothing but a tease right now, and she wasn’t sure if she wanted to growl a warning for her to behave, or encourage her to continue her options. The sight of Jiwoo licking her lips, she felt the familiar pressure on her lower belly.

With one final glance, Jiwoo dove in. With one firm stroke, she took in the unique taste of Kahei’s arousal. Humming in pleasure, her licks turned more aggressive, with each swipe she had to increase her hold on her girlfriend, as her hips started to buck in pleasure. 

Kahei couldn't help the moans slipping past her lips. “F-fuck.” Was all she could manage to say, as Jiwoo wrapped her lips around her clit, sucking so tenderly, but her tongue lapping away at such a lazy pace. She wanted to take her time, but the needy tugs of her hair wasn’t going to let her indulge in her desires.

Quickening her pace, Jiwoo freeing a hand, brought it down to gather some of the wetness from Kahei’s slit, once she gathered enough she started to push in with one finger. The gasps sounding like music to Jiwoo, as she started a steady pace. One finger turned to two fingers, feeling her girlfriend clenching around her, she already knew she wasn’t going to last long.

Nipping at her clit, Jiwoo relished in the breathy moans. Whispered words she just barely heard over her actions. “Cum for me, baby.” She replied, speeding up her thrusts, and before she knew it, Kahei released a wail. Probably experiencing one of the best orgasms of her life. Jiwoo kept her motions up, helping her ride it out. The adoring look she gave the older woman was one of pure love.

She loved Kahei like this.

But she wasn't done. Climbing back up, she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, allowing her to taste herself in the kiss. Kahei kissed back, but she was still recovering from her mind blowing orgasm, her vision still blurred by the tears that welled up in her eyes during everything.

Finally realizing just how excited she was, Jiwoo placed herself on Kahei’s toned stomach and started to grind. She was grateful for the fact she was wearing a skirt, something with easy such access. But due to the fact she was still dressed from the waist below, the amount of pleasure she able to get was limited.

Jiwoo was still determined to get off, even with the needy whines slipping out of her mouth. The sight before Kahei intoxicating, she was still breathless, but was able to assist her baby girl in getting off. Allowing her hands to rest on her hips, she started to guide her, making sure she got the most of each roll.

Sitting up a bit, she allowed her mouth to latch onto Jiwoo’s neck, knowing how much she liked to be marked up. She whispered encouraging words to her. Mentioning how good she made her feel, and that she deserved to cum. 

A few more whines escaped, and Jiwoo tensed up. She looked beautiful when she reached her peak like this. Kahei couldn’t help but press a kiss to the crown of her head. “You’re such a good girl.” She breathed into her hair, and Jiwoo hummed, pleased at the praise of her girlfriend. “I’ve never seen you take the lead before, but I’d be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it.” She teased gently, knowing by now that Jiwoo was sober by now.

“I didn’t know I had it in me.” She finally replied after a moment's pause, followed by a yawn escaping her lips. “I’m tired.” She added.

Glancing to the left, Kahei took in the time and considered if they should get a quick shower in before bed or not. It wasn’t that late, plus their neighbors took later showers anyway. They’ll be okay. Patting Jiwoo’s back, she motioned for her to climb off. She paid no mind to the wetness on her stomach. “Come on, let’s go wash up.”

“Together?”

Rolling her eyes at the question, she pulled Jiwoo into another kiss. Pulling away, she got off their bed, and escaped to the bathroom, leaving the bathroom door open on purpose. She could practically hear the gears in Jiwoo’s brain, as it finally caught up to the implications. Followed by the sound of rushed footsteps.

Turning on the shower, she allowed the water to warm up before stepping under the spray, it was still chilly, but by the time Jiwoo joined her, it was perfect for both of them. She switched places with Jiwoo, letting the warm spray wash over her, as she reached for the shampoo, she usually lets Jiwoo shower first when they do share one. She doesn’t know if Jiwoo is the type to be hungover later, so she rather deal with a squeaky clean and cuddly Jiwoo later.

“How’s your head?” She asked softly, judging by the soft hum she got as an answer, it must not be so bad. “After we finish, make sure to drink some water, okay?”

“Mmkay.”


End file.
